two keys to one door
by Silent-Raven333
Summary: Serena has always been the key to shifting the balance between good and evil. but what if there's a second key that few knew about. Lain is convinced by Stanton to reveil herself to the other daughters.But there's only so much shes willing to show them.
1. beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lynne Ewing's characters.  
  
Im writing this story out of boredom, so if I screw up any mythological pattern or future destinies that may need to take place in the story, Just remember that it's only a fan fic. It's not real, just a none likely possibility. Ok here goes nothing.  
  
The sun was just beginning to set. A young girl sat quietly in her room, drawing on a piece of paper. She looked no older than seven. Her eyes were an amber color and she had short dark brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades. Her skin was pale and she was very thin, mostly cause she wasn't allowed to go outside often and she didn't like her aunt's cooking. By now the sun had already set below the horizon. The girl turned on her lamp and was making her way to go close the window, when a howling wind entered into her room. The girl gave a slight scream as her moon amulet began to glow.  
  
"I'll always be here for you." a voice whispered across her mind.  
  
She was just about to answer the voice, when her aunt came storming into the room.  
  
"What is all this noise I keep hearing?" her aunt Claire angrily asked.  
  
Just then the wind stopped and Aunt Claire made her way to the window, closing it shut.  
  
"Lain! How many times have told you not to open your window?!" Aunt Claire yelled.  
  
The girl named Lain remained silent. She was tempted to cover her ears, but she knew that her aunt would just slap her for it. Frustrated by her niece's silence, the woman stormed out of the room just as she had came in. Five minutes after she left, Lain walked over to the window. The crescent moon was beginning to rise into the sky. She casually looked down to the street and saw a boy in his teens looking straight up at her. His brown eyes were turning phosphorescent under the moon's pale light. He smiled up at Lain.  
  
"I'll always be here for you" he whispered.  
  
~eight years later~  
  
Lain was sitting up in a tree, resting her eyes. It was a Saturday night and the moon was no where to be seen. The light her moon amulet was releasing began to bother her eyes, so she tucked it into her black shirt. Lain found out she was a goddess when she was only ten years old. But apparently Selene wasn't the only one to bless her with power. The dark goddess Hekate also gave her strength. Which is why she also wore one of Hekate's blue and gold amulets, just like the goddess Serena. 


	2. talk with Stanton

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lynne Ewing's characters.  
  
~eight years later  
  
Lain was sitting up in a tree, resting her eyes. It was a Saturday night and the moon was no where to be seen. The light her moon amulet was releasing began to bother her eyes, so she tucked it into her black shirt. Lain found out she was a goddess when she was only ten years old. But apparently Selene wasn't the only one to bless her with power. The dark goddess Hekate also gave her strength. Which is why she also wore one of Hekate's blue and gold amulets, just like the goddess Serena. The spirit of the tree was trying to warn her about something. One of her powers was that she could hear things from far away. She even heard things that others couldn't hear, like spirits. She didn't pay much attention to spirit, she already knew who was coming. The night began to stir and Stanton appeared from darkness.  
  
"I've been looking for you" his voice whispered through my mind.  
  
Lain jumped out of the tree and smirked at Stanton. He greeted her with a sensual smile, which she was immune from by now. Stanton walked toward her, his eyes staring deep into hers. He stopped when their bodies were an inch apart and slid his hand up Lain's sleeve. She backed away and glared at him. Stanton knew better than to act like that, but he couldn't resist teasing her.  
  
"How did you know I came back from Europe?" Lain asked.  
  
"A feeling." Stanton said simply  
  
For the past summer Lain had been in Europe with her uncle. Mainly because she couldn't handle her aunt's complaints.  
  
"Why haven't you been coming to the Dungeon?" Stanton asked.  
  
Lain always loved going to the Dungeon. It's hard-core techno was always soothing to listen to, even with her great hearing. But lately she's been wanting some time to herself. Stanton must have read her thoughts because he nodded in an understanding way.  
  
"I was thinking about going tomorrow" Lain told him.  
  
"I'll see you there then" He said and started to walk away.  
  
"Is Serena going to be there?" she asked him  
  
"Tomorrow is the crescent moon. Serena will be with her friends at Planet Bang" Stanton answered. Lain thought that Stanton would want to spend time with Serena. She wondered why he would want to go to the Dungeon instead.  
  
"We have a lot to catch up on" Stanton replied to her thoughts.  
  
Lain carefully entered Stanton's mind and found the real reason why.  
  
"And you don't trust Tymmie." She said.  
  
"Tymmie . . . " Stanton showed pure dislike in his expression.  
  
Stanton and Tymmie were always close. But when Tymmie started to show interest in Lain, Stanton began to be some what overprotective. Lain always did kinda see Stanton as the older brother type, But then other times he just seemed like a jealous old boyfriend. Lain laughed at the thought of her and Stanton together. It was ridiculous. Stanton gave a small laugh in agreement and disappeared into the night sky. When Stanton left, Lain became really bored and decided to go home and sleep. After all she did have her first day of school tomorrow. She didn't have to walk far. Her house was just right around the corner. She looks toward the drive way and saw her cousins' motorcycle there. Her aunt's car was no where to be seen.  
  
"Probably working late" she thought.  
  
Lain opened the door and walked up to her room, leaving the door to her room wide open. She knew her cousins would come in and start to question her. When she finished putting her pajama pants on, her two cousins came in and sat on her bed. The tall one was named Trent. He had a piercing on each ear and his hair was black with red highlights. Her Aunt Claire raised hell the night he came home like that. The other one was named Cole. Aside from his bleach blonde hair and surfer style attitude, he was pretty much normal compared to Lain and Trent.  
  
"So where'd you go tonight?" Cole asked  
  
"Probably the Dungeon." Trent assumed  
  
" I sat in a tree all day and watched the sun go down. Can I go to sleep now?" Lain said.  
  
"Sat in a tree? You need a boyfriend badly" Cole teased as Lain pushed them both out of her room. She closed the door, turned off the lights and collapsed on her twin sized bed. 


	3. school is noisy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lynne Ewing's characters.  
  
Lain was awakened by the banging on her door and her Aunt Claire's screams.  
  
"Get up, all of you"  
  
Lain growled and slowly crawled out of her bed. She waited until she heard her Aunt's car pull out of the driveway before she opened her bedroom door. Lain walked down the hall and opened the door to Trent's bedroom. He was still in his bed. His hair was a mess. Trent slowly got up.  
  
"Call the school and tell them I'm sick" Trent threw a pillow at Lain  
  
Lain caught the pillow and nodded to his request. She was use to it, Trent hated the day time and would always sleep in until noon. Sometimes even sundown. Just then, Cole exited from his room with his surfing equipment.  
  
"I just got a call from Collin. He says the waves out there are perfect today, so I'm going to skip school. Will you call for me?"  
  
Lain nodded again "who is Collin?"  
  
"Just a surfer I met while you were in Europe. See you later." And with that said Cole left.  
  
Trent walked next to Lain with a blanket wrapped around him. "How can he go surfing so early in the morning" Trent yawned. Lain walked away without answering his question. She called the school and told the secretary that her cousins were sick. She then went into her bathroom, brushed her teeth and took a shower. After her shower Lain put on a cloud grey short sleeve, v- neck shirt and black capris. She brushed her hair and put on her black tennis shoes. Lain took a quick look in the mirror. She had changed a lot in eight years. Not only was her hair longer, but it was colored ice blue at the ends. She had four piercings on each ear, three were at the bottom and one was at the top of her ear. She also had a crescent moon tattoo decorated on her stomach, just around her belly button. Lain remembered the night she got it. It was the day after she found out she was a goddess. Stanton thought the tattoo was proper for the occasion.  
  
Lain sighed. She was grateful to have Stanton as a friend. He was always there for her. He even helped her to control her powers. Memories of her past began to play in her head, but she pushed them aside. She needed to get to school.  
  
Minutes later she was out the door and walking down the street. It was a usual sunny morning, and the trees were singing a beautiful duet with the sunshine. It was a peaceful thing to hear, but soon ended once Lain was close to La Brea High School. The nature spirits never came near heavily crowded areas, unless they were lost souls or shadows of the Atrox. Lain was grateful for this. It made it easier for her to concentrate, the less to hear the better. As she passed through security, she could hear the loud thoughts of random kids near by.  
  
"Is she new here?"  
  
"Ugh! She's wearing black. Probably another Goth."  
  
"Hey she's hot"  
  
Normally the loud thoughts never bothered her except then her acute hearing would kick in.  
  
"I hear she just transferred from east L.A."  
  
"I hear she killed a guy because he tried to dump her."  
  
"She looks creepy"  
  
Lain focused her thoughts and took out her pocket watch. It was always hard for Lain at school. When she was little, she would always have to go home early because she couldn't handle all the voices in her head. She always found it easier to think if she could focus on one particular sound, which explains the pocket watch. Her father would always use it to make Lain fall asleep. Since he died, Lain would always have it with her. Lain made her way to the school office and sat in a chair, waiting for the secretary to give her schedule. While she waited, she listened to the sweet melody of her father's pocket watch.  
  
"You must be Lain Markinson" the secretary looked up from her file cabinet, with Lain's schedule in hand.  
  
Lain nodded without even looking at the woman.  
  
"Well, ok. Here's your schedule. And be sure to give these schedules to your cousins" she handed Lain the three sheets of paper.  
  
She closed her pocket watch, grabbed the sheets of paper and left to her class without saying a word. All the voices came back once she entered her geometry classroom. Lain noticed five girls all sitting together. They all had the same moon amulets. Lain quickly hide hers from view and sat in a seat at the corner of the room.  
  
"Of all the classes in the world, why did I have to be in the same one as them?" Lain asked herself.  
  
Lain never wanted anything to do with them or Maggie. But when Stanton told her about Serena also being a dark goddess, her curiosity had been overwhelming. She wanted to know which one was Serena. Just then Lain immediately closed up her mind. She could feel someone trying to enter. Lain used all the voices in her head and focused them directly to the intruder, so instead of getting into Lain's thoughts all she would get were a dozen screaming voices.  
  
"Aaahh!" one of the girls screamed. She had short hair and a piercing on her noise.  
  
"Serena, are you ok?" a girl with blonde hair asked Serena.  
  
"I don't know" was all Serena could manage to say.  
  
"Jimena would you please escort Ms. Killingsworth to the nurse" the teacher looked to a girl with dark hair. Jimena and Serena were walking out of the classroom Serena glanced back at Lain . Lain couldn't resist giving her an evil smirk and a wave. But that was a mistake because the other three saw Lain's gesture and spent the rest of the class staring at her.  
  
The rest of the school day was pretty much the same way. Lain went to a class and they were all there. There last period was gym. By then Lain figured that this was too much of a coincidence for her to be in all of their classes.  
  
"Stanton" Lain finally concluded while running her sixth lap. The gym teacher gave the class a free day, so Lain decided to run around the track, mainly because everyone else was playing volleyball or tennis. Lain looked in the direction of the tennis courts. Vanessa, Tianna, Serena and Jimena were playing team tennis. Catty was sitting on the sidelines, drawing something in her sketch book. When Lain was finished with her tenth lap, she went to the locker room to get changed. The five goddesses were two minutes behind her, so it wasn't hard for Lain to hear them follow her. She got dressed quickly, the sooner she met with Stanton the better. Lain grabbed her bag and exited the locker room at the very same time that the five girls came in. As she was leaving, Lain could hear some of their conversation.  
  
"She's just afraid of what we might do to her" Jimena was saying in a confident tone.  
  
"Do you think she's a follower?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I want to find out" Serena said. And that was the last thing Lain wanted to hear as she was walking off of the school grounds.  
  
Lain didn't get home until the sun began to set. As she was climbing the stairs, she hears a noise in her room. When she was two feet away from her door, her moon amulet started to glow. Lain smirked and opened the door to her room. Stanton was laying comfortably on her bed, as if he owned it. He looked at Lain with his blue luminescent eyes. Lain dropped her bag and walked into her bathroom, completely ignoring Stanton. After splashing cold water on her face she sat down on the end of her bed.  
  
"What do you want Stanton?" 


	4. the dungeon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lynne Ewing's characters.  
  
"What do you want Stanton?"  
  
"How was school?" Stanton stood up from the bed and sat next to Lain.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "You messed with my schedule, didn't you?" she had an angry tone.  
  
"Just a little" Stanton grinned evilly and began to finger through Lain's hair.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to meet Serena."  
  
Lain was remembering when Serena had tried to enter her mind this morning. "Her mind reading isn't as strong as I thought" she had expected a challenge from her fellow dark goddess. Hopefully Serena just underestimated her. Stanton frowned slightly and walked to the window. He didn't like the disappointment in Lain's voice. Stanton wanted her to be pleased with Serena.  
  
"Stanton, I know what you were trying to do. But I'm not ready to join them" Lain's eyes turned sad, but cold as well.  
  
Stanton began to dissolve into the night. "I'll see you at the dungeon," he whispered into her mind.  
  
STANTON"S POV  
  
Stanton was floating in the night sky. He didn't expect Lain to be so sad and filled with disappointment. He wanted what was best for Lain. Stanton knew that if she remained an outcast she would continue to hurt herself. Stanton slipped through Serena's opened window. Serena was looking in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress with an open back and it went just above her knees. She had on gold loop earrings and gold glitter on her hair and some in her hair.  
  
"Beautiful" Stanton thought  
  
"Thank you" Serena giggled.  
  
She turned around and wrapped her arms around Stanton's neck. Stanton replied by placing his arm around her waist.  
  
"Are you coming to Planet Bang tonight?"she asked him  
  
"Not tonight" he kissed her forehead and pulled her close. Serena pouted slightly.  
  
"How was your first day back?" Stanton asked. Trying to change the subject. Serena looked at him for a moment and then explained about the new girl in all her classes.  
  
"We think she way be a new type of follower. Do you know who she is?"  
  
"I might know about her." Stanton was careful to hide his memories of Lain. He didn't want Serena to know about her being a goddess yet.  
  
"Well we're going to go ask Maggie tomorrow" Serena said.  
  
Before Stanton could reply to that, there was a knock on Serena's door.  
  
"Hey chica, time to go and party" Jimena's voice could be heard from behind the bedroom door. Stanton gave Serena a quick kiss and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
LAIN'S POV  
  
Lain was drying her hair. She had just finished taking a shower. Her thoughts continued to linger on Stanton. Why did he try to reveal her to the daughters of the moon? The thought of joining them made her angry with herself. Lain could never be angry with Stanton, but this time it might be hard to forgive him. The shadows in her room gave her comfort with there soothing whispers. She could feel the moon rising above the horizon. She went to her closet and grabbed a black miniskirt and a black seamless camisole tank top. Lain ripped the price tags off and quickly put them on. Lain walked to her dresser, took out a pair of black arm socks and put them on. She grabbed the curling iron and began to curl random strands of hair. She then put on raven black eyeliner around her eyes and cover her eye lids with smoke eyeshadow. She put on a pair of high heeled sandals. Lastly she ran silver shimmer through her hair. Lain walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. It was mysterious and ghastly, she smiled at this, because it proved that her suspicions were correct.  
  
"I'm no goddess" she said to her reflection  
  
She tucked her moon amulet into her shirt and walked out of her room and out of her house. Her cousins weren't home yet, which meant the van or the motorcycle wasn't there. Lain's only option was to walk. She didn't mind, after all it was a beautiful night. Twenty minutes later Lain was standing outside the Dungeon. It's loud techno and metal music could be heard clearly to Lain. She entered through the doors of the regular looking building. She was walking through a narrow hall way, the walls were black all around. In the hallway couples were making out and rolling around on the floor. Lain ignored them and walked into the dungeon. Her moon amulet began to glow and she knew why, over half of the people there were followers of the Atrox.  
  
"Party time" Lain smiled coldly Lain saw Yvonne, a follower that became a lecta last year. Yvonne was dancing between two guys. She was wearing a see through camisole with a dark green mini skirt. She looked up and saw Lain.  
  
"Come dance with me" Yvonne entered Lain's mind.  
  
Lain didn't worry about Yvonne, they hadn't known each other long, but they did have something in common. They both worked closely with Stanton. When Lain got to Yvonne the two men left with a wave of Yvonne's hand.  
  
"Looks like you got them wrapped around good."  
  
Yvonne smirked "Yeah but they get boring after a while"  
  
Yvonne's hand intertwined with Lain's and they began to dance. Their hips moving to the beat of the music. After what seemed like an eternity of dancing Yvonne and Lain sat down on a nearby couch. They began discussing about the latest initiates and how the Atrox is conjuring up a new plan to destroy the goddesses.  
  
"Don't worry. The Atrox only wants the key and besides I doubt the Atrox would even consider you one of them." Yvonne added.  
  
Lain laughed "like I would be desperate enough to join those girls." Yvonne began to laugh as well.  
  
The techno music ended and it was replaced with a screaming heavy metal tune. Just then Tymmie walked to them and sat next to Lain on the couch. Tymmie was tall, had white-blonde hair with black roots.  
  
"I've been looking for you" he whispered into Lain's mind.  
  
"So I heard."  
  
He glared at Yvonne. She gave him a innocent looking smile and said " wasn't me"  
  
Tymmie ignored her gesture, took Lain's hand and led her to the dance floor. Lain wrapped her arms around Tymmie's neck. He put his arm around Lain's waist and pulled her closer to him. They danced slowly compared to the people jumping up and down to the heavy metal music. Lain had always thought of Tymmie as the kind a guy who would never show his feelings to anyone. But last year she had been proven wrong when he had helped her beat down a couple of followers who were trying to make a name for themselves by killing a goddess on the dark of the moon. Stanton was so relieved to see Lain alive that he overlooked the fact that Tymmie had feelings for her. But after awhile he started to notice Tymmie's infatuation for her. Lain brushed her lips against Tymmie's neck. She never understood why he was so attracted to her. Sadly she never felt the same about him and no matter how many times Tymmie looked into her mind he would never find the answer. Which was impossible, everyone has feeling toward something no matter how small the thought. Why is it that he couldn't find the a single emotional feeling, only memories and even they didn't have any emotional attachment to them.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Lain pressed closer against him. She found his cold aura and quiet thoughts comforting. Tymmie's right hand made it's way to the back of Lain's neck. He gently tilted her head up. "This" she kissed her passionately. Lain leaned into the kiss.  
  
"Mind if I have a turn" Lain heard Stanton's voice and broke the kiss with Tymmie. Stanton was standing next to them.  
  
Tymmie licked his lips in satisfaction. "Sure. She tastes really good"  
  
Stanton grabbed Lain and kissed her. Lain didn't mind, she knew it was just an act to fool Tymmie. When the kissed ended Stanton pulled Lain off the dance floor, and out of The Dungeon.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Lain asked.  
  
The sun peeked through Lain's bedroom windows. She opened her eyes to find herself sleeping in her bed. She got out of her bed quickly.  
  
"NO! Stanton" 


	5. go to maggie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lynne Ewing's characters.  
I hate writer's block. I had to hit myself over the head for hours before I even thought of something.  
  
"NO! Stanton"  
  
Lain's screams echoed throughout the entire house. A good thing only Trent was home.  
  
"What are you bitching about?" Trent entered the room with a bagel in is hand. His red highlights were in front of his eyes.  
  
"How did I get home yesterday?"  
  
"Um some guy named Stanton. You said he was your boyfriend." He took a bite of the bagel.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah. Well you better get to school, im skipping again." Trent left the room and went downstairs and turned on his stereo.  
  
Lain changed into black baggy pants, a black tank top and black boots. On her way out, Trent tossed her a blueberry muffin and a wallet with ten bucks. She used the money to buy herself some coffee at a Starbucks. While she drank her coffee and ate her muffin, she noticed something. It was quiet. She didn't hear anything. All the spirits around her were silent. They were trying hard to go unnoticed, afraid to speak. This was unusual, just as unusual as last night. Why had Stanton erased her memories of their conversation? Lain needed to find Stanton and ask him about it.  
  
**La Brea High School**  
  
The usual thoughts and murmurs of the students were enough to make anyone go crazy. The sexual thoughts and the silent insults were disgusting and shallow. Lain entered her geometry room and sat down in her seat. She took out her pocket watch and closed her eyes, focusing on the enchanting melody.  
  
"I know what you are Chula. So you better step off before you get burnt. Usted entiendes?" a voice said.  
  
Lain opened her eyes to find Jimena standing in front of her.  
  
Lain leaned closer to Jimena's ear so that only she could hear her whisper.  
  
"You have no idea what I am. So back off before I give your precious friend Serena another mind crush" Lain's voice was harsh and cold. Jimena backed away with a look of surprise and fear. It was almost as if Jimena was looking at the Atrox itself. Lain smirked at her expression. Just then the teacher came into the room and everyone took their seats. And thus the school day began. Before Lain knew it, it was lunch time. She sat alone in the courtyard of the school, slowly sipping on a can of mountain dew. The five goddesses insisted on keeping a close eye on her, so they sat in a table only five yards away from her.  
  
Almost on instinct, Lain looked up to the long fence that surrounded the perimeter of the school. There, past the fence was a low black metal car. The window rolled down, revealing Stanton. Just the person Lain wanted to see. She quickly ran to the fence and climbed over it. Lain looked over her shoulder and saw the look of surprise on Serena's face. Lain grinned and hopped into Stanton's car.  
  
"So what's the occasion?" Lain asked impatiently  
  
"Why are you so angry?" Stanton asked  
  
"I want to know why you took some of my memories away" Lain had a demanding, but innocent tone.  
  
"I gave you timed information. Your memories will return to you when you need them most." Stanton simply said  
  
Lain narrowed her eyes at Stanton but decided to leave the subject alone for the time being.  
  
"Lain, I need to know what your spirits have been saying lately" Stanton had a bit of urgency in his voice.  
  
"Why? Does this have something to do with the new plan the Atrox is fixing up?"  
  
Stanton hesitated ". . . yes"  
  
"The spirits have been silent all day. At first it feels like they're afraid. But then when I listened closer, it was more like they were waiting for something else to speak first."  
  
Stanton stopped the car in front of Lain's house.  
  
"You need to ask Maggie"  
  
"Maggie?!" Lain had a look of pure loathing on her face  
  
"I need you to find out more about this. And no I can't ask Serena. I want to keep her out of this as much as possible. I don't want to risk putting her in danger."  
  
"But you'll gladly send me wouldn't you?" Lain muttered more to herself than to Stanton. Stanton leaned closer to Lain, his hand was gently caressing her cheek. "Lain, I love you more than I can ever put into words."  
  
Lain was shocked to hear such sincerity from Stanton. His eyes were deep and filled with such compassion.  
  
"I know you're uncomfortable around Maggie, but I need you to do this for me."  
  
Lain looked into his eyes for a moment. She then kissed Stanton's hand lightly, her lips were soft and warm. The feeling nearly took control of Stanton. He fought hard to keep his composure.  
  
"...I'll think about it, Stanton."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Lain got out of the car and walked inside her house. She had a lot to think about before the night ended.  
  
STANTON'S POV  
  
Lain got out of the car and walked inside her house. Stanton waited until she was inside the house before he took off. As he was driving Stanton looked at the hand Lain had kissed. The warmth was still on his skin. In all the years he knew Lain, Stanton had always been curious to see how far a relationship between them would go. But how could he love someone who had only saw him as a big brother? He tried desperately to forget about his problem with Lain and focus on the task at hand. Stanton needed to find out what the Atrox are planning and figure out how to save Serena from it.  
  
"Could they have let it out?" he asked aloud  
  
The Atrox were telling no one of the new plan, even Stanton had been left in the dark. Whatever the Atrox was planning, it would surely have major effects on the relationship between him and Serena.  
  
LAIN'S POV  
  
Lain stood outside of Maggie's apartment. All the logic in her brain was telling her not to go in, but the spirits started to speak again and kept leading her to this spot. She pushed the button on the intercom. After about a minute of waiting Lain was answered by a kind voice.  
  
"Hello who is this?"  
  
Lain hesitated.  
  
"Hello?" the voice repeated. "Um, Maggie?" Lain answered.  
  
Maggie gasped "Oh Lain! Please come in."  
  
The buzzer sound came and Lain opened the door. She walked up the steps and into the elevator. When she got to Maggie's door, she didn't even bother knocking. Maggie already knew she was coming. Maggie opened the door and embraced Lain as if she were her own daughter.  
  
"Lain I have been so worried about you" Maggie led Lain inside the apartment and began making tea.  
  
"I am so happy you decided to visit, Lain. Now we can catch up and maybe if you stay for a while you might be able to meet some of your fellow sisters" Maggie said happily  
  
Lain cringed when she heard the words 'fellow sisters'. "Maggie I'm not here for a pleasant chat. I need information about something."  
  
"Oh, what about?"  
  
"I need to know what evil threatens you this time. Whatever it is it seems to have the ability to silence the spirits." Lain said seriously  
  
Maggie placed two cups of tea on the table and then sat down. "I was afraid of this."  
  
"You know what it is?"  
  
"No. Not exactly. We never had a chance to find out what it was. All I know is that is was released about fifteen years ago and nearly destroyed all of the daughters of the moon." Maggie took a sip of her tea.  
  
"You mean the daughters that came before Serena and the others?"  
  
"Yes. All of them were destroyed except for two" It seemed like Maggie was reliving a nightmare. Her faced was filled with horror.  
  
"If it was released before then why don't any of the followers remember it?"  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. "Maggie, it's us. Open up" Vanessa's voice could be heard behind the door. When hearing Vanessa's voice Maggie's face became happy again. She stood up and opened the door.  
  
"I so glad all of you could come" Maggie said happily.  
  
"Oh no" Lain thought 


	6. Serena vs Lain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lynne Ewing's characters.  
  
"Oh no" Lain thought  
  
All five girls walked into Maggie's apartment. They were all smiling and saying their hellos to Maggie. When they saw Lain sitting down at the table, their smiles disappeared and were replaced with expression's of suspicion(Tianna and Catty), worry (Vanessa), and pure dislike (Jimena and Serena).  
  
"Girls, I would like you to meet Lain. She is a. . . . " Lain cut Maggie off.  
  
"No point in telling them Maggie, they already know what I am." Lain said in a very evil sounding tone.  
  
Maggie looked confused and Lain took that as an opportunity and left the apartment as quickly as possible. She got out of the apartment building and walked into a nearby alleyway.  
  
"Hey Lain!"  
  
Lain turned around in time to see magenta and blue energy. Serena shot a wave of energy at her, but Lain was unaffected by it.  
  
"Was that supposed to hurt me?" Lain mocked.  
  
Serena gave Lain a much stronger blast. Lain blocked it with a simple wave of her hand.  
  
"Sorry Serena, you're going to have to do much better than that"  
  
"I won't let you take Stanton away from me!" Serena yelled.  
  
The area around them began to crackle with energy. Both of them were powering up. Lain shot energy of blue at Serena. She fell back from blast but recovered quickly.  
  
"You idiot, I'm not trying to take him away from you."  
  
The nearby building was beginning to crack from the energy Serena and Lain was giving off.  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
Serena's energy shot at Lain. It's howling sound made her ears bang with pain. Lain was forced to stagger back when she got hit.  
  
"You can read minds, so tell me. Am I trying to take Stanton away from you?"  
  
Before Serena even considered the idea, the other goddesses came. The five of them locked arms and began focusing their energy.  
  
"Serena, stop" a voice in the said.  
  
Seconds later Stanton appeared between Lain and the girls.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Jimena said.  
  
"No." He said  
  
"So you'll choose a follower over me?" Serena looked heart broken.  
  
"She's not a follower. She's a Goddess"  
  
All five of them looked shocked.  
  
"No way!" Tianna and Catty said together  
  
"How is that possible?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"It's not true" Jimena said.  
  
Lain unzipped her jacket and revealed her amulet of Hekate and her moon amulet.  
  
"Those have to be fakes! Stanton she's lying to you" Serena yelled. Her energy was beginning to go crazy.  
  
Stanton sighed and looked over his shoulder "Lain you better go home now"  
  
"No Stanton I can handle them" Lain was going to walk past Stanton but he blocked her with is hand.  
  
"Let me handle this."  
  
"Tch. Fine" Lain disappeared into the shadows.  
  
STANTON POV  
  
"Serena, let me explain. Lain is working for me to find . . . " Stanton was cut off by Serena  
  
"Oh so she's WORKING for you, that's a new one!" She yelled  
  
"Please, it's not what you think"  
  
"Then what is it Stanton? You better start explaining, from start to finish" Catty said.  
  
"I can't. It's too dangerous to get you involved." He said.  
  
"How can you say that when you're willing to get Lain involved?" Vanessa asked  
  
Stanton was silent.  
  
"Ugh! Whatever. See you guys I told you he wouldn't stay good for long. He's probably already betrayed us" Jimena Spat out angrily  
  
"No! It's not that!" Stanton yelled.  
  
"Then what is it?" Serena asked.  
  
Stanton didn't answer Serena's question. Serena walked away and the rest of them followed.  
  
"Serena wait!" Stanton called  
  
Serena gave him a glare of pure hatred. "Go screw yourself! You've betrayed me for the last time, Stanton."  
  
And then they left, leaving Stanton with a shocked expression and taking with them his dignity. Stanton couldn't believe he heard those words come from Serena's mouth. He couldn't accept the fact that he had been alienated by a woman he loves.  
  
LAIN POV.  
  
She had been dying to go to The Dungeon, but she knew it was best for her to go home. If , by chance she ran into Serena again, she knew it would get ugly. She went inside her house and glanced at the clock. It had been turned over. Lain walked up the stairs and listened around. No one was there, only her. Then why had the clock been moved?  
  
"Someone must have been here earlier" she thought.  
  
She went into her room and locked the door. After brushing her teeth, she changed into a white no sleeve night gown and laid on her bed. When she was just about to fall asleep she heard a noise. She got up from her bed and looked at the window, she forgot to close it. Lain was on her way to shut it when a black mist flew in.  
  
"Stanton?" Lain asked.  
  
Stanton appeared from the blackness and Lain's moon amulet began to glow.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Serena?" Lain asked  
  
"Serena is convinced that I betrayed her and now she won't speak to me"  
  
"I'm sorry I should've been more careful around her. Maybe if I hadn't . . . " Lain trailed off  
  
"It's not your fault" He whispered  
  
Lain looked at Stanton with worry. His blue eyes were filled with sadness and uncertainty. It was too much to bear. She didn't know how to react to it, so she went to lie down on her bed again, like nothing had happened. Stanton sat at the end of her bed and tried to push his sadness aside.  
  
"What did you find out from Maggie?" He asked.  
  
"Whatever this evil is, it was released fifteen years ago and it nearly destroyed all the goddesses" Lain said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. I left before she could tell me more"  
  
"I'll have to get some information of my own tomorrow. Maybe some of the regulators might know" Stanton shifted his shoulders.  
  
"This thing with Serena is really bugging you, huh?" Lain propped up on her elbows  
  
Stanton looked at Lain. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to tell her something.  
  
"Stanton, what is it?" a faint trace of concern was in her voice.  
  
Stanton tore his gaze away from Lain and looked at the floor. It was amazing how much he resembled to the little boy he once was. He looked so innocent and lost. Lain sat beside him, tilted his head in her direction and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Lain, I love you" He kissed Lain softly on the lips.  
  
Lain leaned her head on Stanton and closed her eyes. "Stanton . . . "  
  
Stanton kissed Lain again, this time more passionately and this time Lain returned the kissed. She wrapped her arms around Stanton and his hand slid down to the hem of her gown. Her frail body began to shake from his touch, but he held her close. They laid down together on her bed and Lain removed Stanton's shirt. Stanton hands were stroking Lain up to her hip.  
  
The next day Lain woke up in Stanton's arms. 


	7. let's try to get along

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Lynne Ewing's characters.  
  
The next day Lain woke up in Stanton's arms. The warmth of his skin was almost unbearable to her cold body. She got up from her bed and looked out the window. Her aunt must have spent the night at the office again, she thought. Just then there was a knock at Lain's bedroom door.  
  
"Hey Lain do you want me to call in for you?" Cole asked without opening the door.  
  
"Yes" Lain said and went to the closet to get dressed.  
  
When she came out Stanton was up and dressed. He had a warm smile on his face.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Because I'm happy to be with you." he said.  
  
Lain looked out the window "The spirits are silent again. Something is near."  
  
"I need to find out whats happening." Stanton stood to leave.  
  
"I'm worried Stanton"  
  
"You? That's not like you. You never feel."  
  
"I know. Except when im with you." Lain admitted  
  
"Really?" Stanton asked.  
  
"..... you better get going."  
  
"Ok. But we'll talk about this later" Stanton smirked and then dissolved into the air.  
  
Lain walked down to the kitchen. Trent was cooking breakfast today, which meant breakfast consisted of burnt pop-tarts and sour kool-aid. Cole was just finishing his when Lain walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Lain, since you're not going to school how about you join me and Colin out on the beach?" Cole said as he placed his plate in the sink.  
  
Lain thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Will Serena be there?" she asked  
  
"I suppose so. I was asking because maybe you can take your camera and take some pictures of me and Colin out there."  
  
"...Ok sounds good."  
  
Lain was hoping to run into Serena. Maybe Lain could convince Serena that Stanton still loved her. She knew that Stanton was still in love with Serena. After all, their love was destined to be and Lain understood very well never to mess with destiny. After grabbing her camera and packing Cole's surfing equipment, they drove to the beach. The waves looked fierce but graceful. Watching Cole and Colin surf was like poetry in motion. Serena didn't come until Three O' clock. Lain was sitting on the sand, taking pictures of Cole and Colin. Serena casually walked over to Lain.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Serena asked  
  
"I want to talk to you" Lain was being as direct as possible. She didn't want Serena probing into her mind for any answers.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Stanton"  
  
"I don't want to know anything about him!" Serena said furiously  
  
"I want to tell you what he's been up to. If you want I'll meet you at Maggie's and tell you there" Lain offered.  
  
"And what do you want in return?" Serena asked as Colin and Cole were stepping out of the water.  
  
"All I want is for you to hear me out. Does that sound fair?"  
  
"....Yeah"  
  
"When do you want to meet?" Lain asked  
  
"Around eight O' clock"  
  
"What's happening around eight?" Colin asked  
  
"None of your business" Serena smiled  
  
Cole smirked  
  
"You got a weird sister don't you Colin?" Cole said  
  
"You're telling me. Lain did you get all you needed?" Lain nodded "I'll develop them and send them to you tomorrow"  
  
"Ok, thanks" Colin said  
  
"We better get going. My mom is actually coming home from work today" Cole said  
  
"See you later then" Serena said  
  
At Home  
  
"SURFING?!" She yelled  
  
The small sophisticated woman was standing before Lain and Cole. She had and expression of pure malice on her face. Lain's aunt was finally home.  
  
"What happened to your school work?! You're never going to get anywhere with a major in surfing!" She continued her yelling  
  
"But mom...." Cole was cut off  
  
"Don't 'but mom' me! And Lain you should be ashamed of yourself. Your mother didn't die...." this time she was cut off by Cole  
  
"Mom! How can you say something like that?!" Cole yelled  
  
"Your mother died while having you so I would expect a little more appreciation out of you" Aunt Claire continued on.  
  
"Mom? What are you doing stop it!" Trent entered the room just in time to see Lain's heart break inside her eyes.  
  
She had never heard Aunt Claire speak of her mother's death. Lain had never imagined she would feel so hurt by her Aunt's words.  
  
"Feel? It's impossible!" Lain thought as she quietly made her way to her room.  
  
Lain had never imagined that she could know her own feelings. All her life she had heard and felt other people's emotions and inner desires. Because of all the loud voices in her head, she had never heard her own voice, her own wants, never having time to savor the moments or to place value on them. She couldn't understand why this was happening. Lain lied down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
When Lain woke up her alarm clock said seven forty-five. She got up as quickly as she could and looked out the window. Her Aunt's car was not in the driveway, which meant she didn't have to sneak out through her window. Lain ran down the stairs and found Trent sitting in the living room watching tv.  
  
"I'm borrowing your bike" Lain told him.  
  
Judging by his expression, he looked drunk. But after all these years Lain knew better than to believe that face.  
  
"When will you be back?" He asked sleepily  
  
"Late. I might stop by the dungeon after" Lain said  
  
"In that?"  
  
Lain looked down at her blue lace tank top, tight fitting jeans and combat boots.  
  
"Is that a problem?" She asked  
  
"No. You look alright" He tossed her the keys and helped himself to another bottle of beer.  
  
Lain grabbed the helmet, put the key in and she was off. She got to Maggie's place in ten quick minutes. Maggie greeted her with a smile and a hug. Serena was already there and surprisingly she was alone with Maggie.  
  
"Where are your other team mates? I was expecting a full assault" Lain said  
  
"You don't think I'm a full assault? And besides you said you wanted me to hear you out" Serena sat next to Maggie.  
  
Lain sat across from them and began to drink the tea that was given to her.  
  
"The reason why I came her to Maggie's the other day was to get information for Stanton. He believes that the Atrox is Launching this new plan, but it hasn't informed any of it's lieutenants about it" Lain explained  
  
"So Stanton was trying to find out about this new plan?" Serena asked  
  
"Yes. He believes it might have something to do with you guys. He wanted to find out so that he could protect you."Lain said  
  
"So I was wrong about him. He wasn't trying to betray me"  
  
"We all make mistakes dear. Lain were you able to figure out what it was?" Maggie asked  
  
"No. Maybe if I can talk to the goddesses that survived from it, than maybe I can find out more about it. Do you know where I can find them" Lain said  
  
"I know where they are but they wont be able to tell you anything" Maggie said  
  
"Why not?" Lain asked  
  
"One of them chose to leave this earth and the other chose to forget about their powers" Maggie said  
  
"What where their names?" Serena asked  
  
"Claire and Elena Markinson" Maggie replied  
  
"Elena, My mother?!" 


End file.
